


Dark & Sweet

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Texas Honey [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Lucas has a sister, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, she doesn't like Zay's girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: No one likes Zay's new girlfriend.





	Dark & Sweet

“Welcome to Topanga’s!” Farkle gestured grandly as TJ followed him into the little cafe.

 

TJ dropped into an empty chair next to Lucas and slumped against his shoulder. “Ugh. Why does high school have to be so brutal?”

 

“Math?” Lucas guessed.

 

“Calculus,” TJ shuddered. “I had a damn good day and it had to end with _calculus_.”

 

“Coffee?” Farkle asked.

 

“Please!” TJ smiled up at him.

 

“How do you take it?”

 

“Dark and sweet,” Lucas answered for her.

 

“Just like my men,” TJ grinned cheekily. “And where is Zay, anyway?”

 

“Had to wait for his girlfriend to get out of practice,” Maya answered, examining her nails.

 

TJ stiffened next to Lucas and groaned into his shoulder. “ _Please_ tell me we don’t have another Vanessa on our hands.”

 

Maya smirked and nodded toward the door. “See for yourself.”

 

TJ sat up and turned toward the door, not even attempting subtle. “Cheerleader, check.”

 

Farkle set her coffee in front of her and she absently took a sip as Zay asked the cheerleader if she wanted an ice cream. She shrugged and scrolled through her phone as she wandered over and settled into a table near the window.

 

TJ sneered. “Doesn’t appreciate him, check.”

 

“Uh, hey, Jen… you mind if we sit with my friends?” Zay sounded sheepish.

 

Jen shrugged again and moved over to the group before going back to her phone.

 

“Self-absorbed, check,” TJ muttered under her breath.

 

Lucas elbowed her.

 

She elbowed him back. “Don’t you start with me.”

 

Zay went to the counter to order and Jen put her phone up and smiled at Lucas. “New girlfriend, Lucas?”

 

TJ fought to keep a grimace off her face and muttered under her breath again. “Insensitive, check.”

 

Lucas, being the polite one, smiled back and slung an arm around her shoulder. “No, this is my sister TJ. TJ, this is Jen. She’s dating Zay.”

 

“Howdy,” TJ drawled blandly.

 

Jen laughed. “Oh, you’re adorable.”

 

“And you’re just all sugar, ain’t ya?”

 

Jen waved a hand and scrunched her nose. “You’re so quaint.”

 

“Condescending, check!” TJ smiled at Lucas, not even trying to lower her voice, before turning back to Jen. “Do you even know the meanin’ of the word quaint?”

 

“I’m sorry, that hick drawl is throwing me off. Are you even speaking English?” Jen smiled sweetly.

 

TJ smiled broadly and leaned forward. “ _¿No le gusta el inglés? Me gustaría preguntar si español era mejor, pero no hablo blonde tonto en cualquier idioma_. {Don’t like English? I would ask if Spanish was better, but I don't speak dumb blonde in any language.}”

 

“TJ!” Lucas exclaimed.

 

“That was rude by the standard of normal social construct. However, I find I can relate to your stance,” Smackle interjected.

 

Lucas laughed. “Of course you know Spanish.”

 

TJ smiled up at him sweetly. “Did I slip up there? My bad.” She turned back to Jen. “Sorry, I forget sometimes that I can’t always expect people to understand me. I said I don’t speak dumb blonde.”

 

Zay came over with two ice cream cones and handed one to Jen. She smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

 

“Hot and cold, check,” TJ nearly growled.

 

Zay’s smile came easily. “Everyone getting along?”

 

“Of course everyone’s getting along! Why wouldn’t we be getting along. Who said we weren’t getting along?” Maya slapped a hand over Riley’s mouth to stop the babbling.

 

“We’re all good here,” Maya assured.

 

Jen flicked her gaze back toward TJ before putting on a dramatic pout and turning a wide-eyed gaze on Zay, “I don’t think the new one likes me, babe. She was rude.”

 

Zay looked surprised when he turned toward TJ. “Teej?”

 

TJ stood up. “I’ve gotta go. Calculus homework. Zay, we’ll catch up later. Lucas, see ya at home. Farkle, thanks for the coffee.”

 

Lucas shoved to his feet. “I’ll come with you now. We both know you’re going to need help with that calculus.”

 

TJ rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Smackle, you’re keeping track of that betting pool we talked about earlier, right?” Lucas checked as they headed toward the door.

 

Smackle sat up primly. “Lucas, you really must cease these flirtations. But yes, I am maintaining all relevant records and data.”

 

He gave her a thumbs up on his way out the door. “You’re the best!”

 

TJ quirked an eyebrow at him. “Do I even want to know?”

 

“Nope!” Lucas grinned at her.

 

They walked in silence for all of three minutes before TJ lost it. “What the fuck does he see in prissy little bitches who just treat him like shit? And I swear on Grammy’s grave if you say she’s hot…” TJ waved a warning finger in his face.

 

Lucas shook his head. “Wasn’t going to. We all hate her.”

 

“Will somebody please tell _him_ that?”

 

*********

 

“TJ!” Zay called.

 

TJ turned toward him warily. “Hey, Zay.”

 

“What was the deal yesterday, girl?”

 

TJ shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, Zay. You know how awkward it can be when the girlfriend meets the female friends.”

 

“I know, but… it’s you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Zay. How can I make it up to you?”

 

Zay grinned. “Have lunch with me?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

*********

 

“ _Zaaayyyy_ ,” TJ knew she was whining and didn’t even remotely care, “you said lunch with _you_ , not lunch with you and Manhattan Barbie.”

 

“Come on, girl. She’s not that bad.” Zay nudged her shoulder.

 

“I’m eating with Smackle. She’s helping me catch up with the science curriculum. You still coming over for dinner this weekend?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

*********

 

“Did Zay say he was gonna be late?” TJ glanced toward the door.

 

“Zay canceled.” Lucas told her as he set the table.” Texted me this afternoon and said Jen wanted to go to the movies.”

 

“Oh.” TJ took a deep breath. “I’ll be in the gym if anyone needs me.”

 

“Tara! Dinner’s almost ready!” Mama called after her as she stormed out the door.

 

“Let her go, Mama.” Lucas said.

 

*********

 

TJ let a kick fly at the heavy bag without making sure she was properly balanced and landed hard enough on her back to knock the air out of her lungs. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes against the tears threatening to fall.

 

*****

 

Zay set a large coffee in front of TJ with a flourish. “Tall, dark, and sweet, just like me.”

 

“Awh, honey bear, you shouldn’t have,” TJ said sarcastically, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Shouldn’t have bought you coffee, or shouldn’t have skipped out on dinner?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Fine, I’ll take my coffee back.”

 

TJ clutched the coffee to her chest. “My make-up coffee. Hands off.”

 

Zay grinned down at her. “Accepting my white flag?”

 

TJ sipped her coffee. “I want ice cream too.”

 

Zay bowed. “Your wish is my command.”

 

“ _Oooohh_ , they like each other. I get it now,” Riley beamed.

 

Maya patted her hand absently. “Welcome to the party, sweetie.”

 

*********

 

“Where’s TJ?” Zay burst into Lucas’ room without his usual polite knock.

 

Lucas turned away from his laptop. “Staying over at Riley’s.”

 

“Good!” Zay threw his hands up in the air. “What the hell did I do to her?”

 

“Uh, nothing?”

 

“Then _why_ is she acting so weird around me?”

 

Lucas shrugged. “Simple. She doesn’t like Jen.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Dude, Jen is even worse than Vanessa was.”

 

“Ya’ll didn’t like Vanessa?!”

 

“Uh, no.”

 

“What was wrong with Vanessa?”

 

“My words or TJ’s?”

 

“TJ’s. She cares less than you do if my feelings get hurt.”

 

“You couldn’t possibly be more wrong, Zay, but her exact words were: ‘What the fuck does he see in that snobby bitch who treats him like dog crap on her shoe?’ _and_ that was almost verbatim her response to Jen, too. Fun fact, that was the first time I ever heard her use the word fuck.”

 

Zay was silent for a few minutes. Finally, “I have to break up with Jen, don’t I?”

 

Lucas sighed. “Look, man… if you _really_ like her, we’ll try harder to give her a chance.”

 

Zay shrugged. “It wouldn’t matter even if I thought I might. Ain’t nothin’ compared to realizing you’re in love with your best friend’s sister.”

 

Lucas bit his lip in an attempt to keep it together.

 

“Could I get any more damn cliche?” Zay burst out, flinging himself back on Lucas’ bed.

 

Lucas fell out of his chair laughing. “Finally!”

 

*****

 

“So, sis,” Lucas dropped onto the couch and draped an arm around TJ’s shoulders, “are we ever gonna talk about you and Zay?”

 

TJ snaked an arm behind his back and squeezed. “So, bro, are we ever gonna talk about you and Maya?”

 


End file.
